Several prior art sterilizers generally consist of an ultraviolet ray light or an infrared ray light sterilization system located at the upper part of the main block. These devices sterilize the objects through rays of light. Although, this is an effective means of sterilization, there are shortcomings such as the wasting of electricity by leaving lights on for long periods of time and the need to replace bulbs when a filament has burned out. The ozone sterilizing apparatus is designed to improve upon the shortcomings.
There are two kinds of prior art sterilizers, one for domestic use and another for professional use.
The prior art domestic sterilizer consists of a sterilizing light and is operated by a switch when it is needed. The prior art professional sterilizer is structured and used for a specific purpose. It is limited to sterilizing only specific items. For instance, a toothbrush sterilizer cannot be used for any other item except for a toothbrush, and the sterilizing light bulb which is the essential component stays on for an unnecessary length of time. Therefore, it wastes more electricity and shortens the light bulbs life.